The invention relates to the fields of simulation and holography and in particular to a trainer capable of presenting 360.degree. holographic views of an aircraft and of varying the attitude of the plane in yaw, pitch and roll, as well as varying the range position of the plane.
In the landing of aircraft on a carrier it is the function of the landing signal officer (LSO) to observe the plane attitude at various range positions thereof and judge its speed in relation to attitude, angle of attack, altitude, rate of descent, and in conjunction therewith, the motion of the ship in rise and fall to either talk the pilot into a satisfactory landing or to signal a required abort.
In the past the LSO was given on-the-job training with operational equipment. This approach was unsatisfactory because of the limited amount of operational time available. Training was also given by movies of other LSO's in action. This approach also was not satisfactory because the trainee LSO was not a participant in the training and therefore did not learn from his mistakes.